GHL Mission: Get Hermione Laid
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de fervesco. Une petite fête est organisée pour fêter la chute de Voldemort, Hermione n'a qu'une idée en tête: perdre sa virginité. PWP. A SUIVRE SUR MON BLOG!
1. Chapter 1

Bon. Je me lance dans la trad du mythique GHL. C'est à cause de cette fic que j'ai créé le blog, parce qu'avec ça, mon compte feufeu aurait forcément été effacé.

Bref, le chapitre 1 est 'relativement' soft donc je vais aussi l'envoyer sur feufeu pour continuer à vous rameuter, ô chères lectrices, sur mon blog de publications ^^

Donc, pour celles que le début a motivées, venez sur mon blog : aesalys POINT publications POINT over-blog POINT com ou en cherchant directement aesalys publications sur notre ami google ^^

.

.

Note de Fervesco : Cette fic est plus ou moins inspirée du défi de WIKTT, mais j'ai décidé d'en faire mes propres règles… (Et puis il était bien temps de sortir un autre PWP avec un canon Snape –ou au moins une tentative de respecter le Sev du canon…). Oh, et c'est une AU –Je pense qu'il fallait bien soulager un peu Sirius aussi… Et pourquoi pas jeter le loup-garou sexy au milieu de tout ça !

.

NC-17 HG/SS/SB/RL

MISSION: GET HERMIONE LAID

(Mission: envoyer Hermione en l'air)

.

Je suis un peu pompette. Non, attendez, laissez-moi reformuler ça –je suis complètement et irrémédiablement saoule ! Pas du genre qui s'écroule sur le sol des toilettes dans une mare de mon propre vomi, non, ça ne le ferait pas trop.Non, je suis la pétillante, la tout-est-incroyablement-drôle, et tiens-j'ai-le-feu-au-cul de saoularde. Et je suis hyper angoissée d'être condamnée à rester vierge jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

J'ai finalement décidé qu'iI était plus que temps d'abandonner la virginale figure d'Hermione pour devenir une femme. Après tout, l'école sera derrière moi dans deux semaines et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle perspective pour vivre ma vie. Ouais, ok – c'est surtout qu'il serait temps que j'aie ce que je veux, et que ma réputation aille se faire voir!

Mission : Envoyer Hermione En l'Air.

J'ai pas mal beuglé, enfin, plus encore que d'habitude, en espérant que quelqu'un m'écoute. Harry s'est sorti tout seul de l'équation en enfonçant sa langue bien profond dans la gorge de Ginny, et la vue suffit à faire tourner mon estomac. Ok, va falloir chercher une autre victime. Et peut-être une qui puisse aussi se charger du côté 'feu au cul'. Hm, des options…

Eh bien, visiblement, pas Harry. Bon, je pourrais leur proposer un plan à trois, à lui et Ginny, mais j'ai pas franchement envie. En plus, j'ai vraiment pas envie que deux de mes meilleurs amis soient témoins de la perte de ma virginité. Même si je ne pense pas qu'un d'entre eux ait cru à mon histoire de baise avec Viktor…

Ron… Cher Ron. Ron a un cœur d'or, mais pour moi, il est comme un frère, et ça serait juste totalement malsain.

Neville –Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'en dire plus ?

Dumbledore, bon, on n'en parle même pas. En plus, McGonagall a un peu trop l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie –avec tous ces nombreux gloussements hauts perchés qui s'élèvent de leur côté. Et il est juste *un peu* trop vieux pour moi…

Des mecs, il me faut des mecs. Les jumeaux Weasley ont l'air trop occupé à préparer leurs méfaits dans leur coin pour penser à baiser, et ces cheveux roux… Bon, je préfèrerais éviter ça ce soir –je vois assez flou comme ça, merci !

« Bordel de merde ! » J'ai pensé tout haut. Je me retourne vers Harry et Ginny. « Vous savez quoi ? Il n'y a personne de baisable, ici ! »

Mes cris semblent les avoir suffisamment choqués pour qu'ils arrêtent de se tripoter pendant quelques instants.

« Pardon ? » demande Harry, visiblement surpris.

Ginny glousse. « Oh, vas-y, Herm. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un… Comment tu trouves Neville? »

Je jettes un nouveau coup d'œil à la petite merveille –dont je me demande toujours comment il a put passer ses BUSES. Maintenant, il est complètement comateux sur un des canapés. « Je préfère les mecs qui ont l'air vivants !

-On vire Snape de la liste, alors » ricane Harry, avant de se figer en voyant l'échange de regards entre Ginny et moi. Je vérifie la pièce, mais notre délicieusement sarcastique Maître des Potions n'est pas en vue.

« On dirait qu'il s'est sorti tout seul de l'équation » je réplique avec un soupir, assez satisfaite de voir l'expression de choc sur le visage de Harry. Ah, bon, au moins, même si la perte de ma virginité n'est pas pour ce soir, Harry semble me voir d'un œil nouveau. Bien.

« Eh ben, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le chercher ? » suggère Ginny, mais même dans cet état d'ivresse avancé, je peux traduire ça comme 'casse-toi et laisse-moi tripoter Harry !'.

« Naon. J'pense que je vais juste aller au lit » je lâche avec un soupir résigné. Tout n'est pas perdu, le bal de fin d'année est dans deux semaines.

Quand je pars, Ginny et Harry ne perdent pas un instant, Ginny prenant à peine le temps de me faire un signe de main alors qu'Harry l'enveloppe de ses bras avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Merci beaucoup !

Mission : échec.

Je traînasse, sors du salon, puis passe devant la cuisine. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur me donne un point de vue superbe sur Arthur et Molly Weasley faisant des choses dont j'aurais préféré ne jamais être témoin, surtout qu'ils sont sur le plan de travail. Argh !

Pendant tout le temps nécessaire à rejoindre le haut des escaliers à essayer d'effacer cette vision de mon esprit, sans succès, quand je saisis un bout de conversation qui m'arrête brusquement…

« Oh, allez, Severus, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas touché une seule élève de toute l'année ! »

Tiens, ça, ça a l'air intéressant. Je me faufile plus près de la porte, espérant ne pas être vue. J'adorerais entendre la réponse. Je regarde par un interstice entre deux gonds, ma nature curieuse de Gryffondor prenant une fois de plus le dessus sur le reste. Merlin, assis dans cette pièce, autour d'une petite table de bois, il y a trois des hommes vivants les plus attirants qui soient. Enfin, en tout cas, de mon point de vue, et le sondage vient juste d'être fait…

La table est couverte de cartes et de petites piles de noises amoncelées devant chaque joueur, dans ce qui est visiblement une partie de poker. D'un côté, il y a une grande bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu à moitié vide. Mais rien de cela n'est franchement intéressant, à côté du reste. Ce sont les personnes qui sont assises autour de cette table qui accaparent mon attention. Le Professeur Lupin, Sirius et le Professeur Snape. Le côté douteux de mon esprit mené par les hormones espère que c'est une partie de strip poker… Mais après une réflexion plus intense, il est probablement préférable que ce ne soit pas le cas…

J'ai une très bonne vue sur le Professeur Lupin, qui est assis juste en face de la porte. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise sont défaits et me donnent un joli aperçu sur ce qui se planque dessous. Sa cravate est toujours nouée, mais elle retombe lâchement de son cou, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça titille mon imagination déjà hyperactive. Franchement le mec a l'air prêt à se faire sauter dessus –et si je ne reprends pas un peu contrôle de moi-même, c'est moi qui ferai le saut ! Son torse –ah, son torse. Il y a un fin duvet de poils, là, mais pas trop. Je ne fais pas trop dans le poilu, mais ça, c'est parfait : juste assez pour me dire que c'est bien un homme que je regarde, et pas un de ces crétins de collégiens. Sa peau est visiblement douce, et colle parfaitement aux muscles espérés chez un loup-garou. Ok, mieux vaut que j'arrête de le regarder, avant que je ne commence à baver.

A côté de lui, Sirius regarde le Professeur Snape en affichant un sourire suffisant. Sirius, en t-shirt noir moulant, ne laisse vraiment pas grand-chose à l'imagination.Merlin, si seulement je pouvais passer mes mains sur le tissu… Ah, ça, ça pourrait être délicieux. Ses cheveux ont l'air humide, comme s'il sortait juste de sa douche. Sirius sous la douche… Ca, c'est plutôt tentant ! Ses yeux sombres étincellent d'humour et j'ai sacrément envie d'être celle qui cause ce sourire en coin…

Malheureusement, le Professeur Snape me tourne le dos. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'est défait de ses robes, et il est assis là, avec sa chemise noire aux manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses bras sont également musclés, peut-être pas autant que ceux de Sirius, mais toujours assez attirants. Il déplace sa main pour saisir son verre de Whiskey Pur Feu, me donnant un bon aperçu de la Marque Noire sur son avant-bras. Merlin, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les mauvais garçons… Voyons voir, James Dean (ma mère a un faible pour cet acteur moldu), le Professeur Snape… Oh, ok, ça en fait que deux, mais quand même ! Et je suppose qu'on peut ajouter Sirius dans cette catégorie aussi.

Bon sang, la raison pour laquelle ces trois-là jouent au poker ensemble me dépasse, et j'en ai franchement rien à cirer ! C'est un détail. Je suis plus intéressée par la façon dont Severus va répondre à la question de Sirius –en effet, Professeur, qui avez-vous sauté cette année ?

« Eh bien ? » le presse Sirius, et mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool craint un instant qu'il puisse lire mon esprit avant d'écarter rapidement cette paranoïa délirante.

« Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne, Black » gronde Snape en réponse. Ok, peut-être que ce n'est pas la joyeuse partie entre potes que j'imaginais.

« Je prends ça pour un non » ricane Sirius, ce qui envoie des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. « Pas étonnant que tu sois sur les nerfs !

-Je te ferais savoir que je n'ai pas manqué de propositions. » La voix de soie et de velours de Snape résonne dans mon corps. Je vais pas tarder à perdre tout contrôle… « C'est juste que la fournée de septième année de cette promotion a été assez atroce…

-Heureux de voir que tu te limites aux septièmes années, Sev » dit Lupin avec un petit signe de tête. Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil à Sirius et ajoute « Certains d'entre nous pourraient prendre exemple.

-Eh, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait quinze ans! C'est pas ce qu'elle m'avait dit ! Et puis, j'avais dix-neuf ans à l'époque, bordel, laisse couler ! »

Snape adresse un sourire moqueur à Sirius, puis se débarrasse d'une des cartes dans sa main, la jetant sur la table avec un mouvement élégant.

« Et franchement, Sev, il y a plein de septième année bien chaudes, cette année » continue Sirius.

« Comme ? » demande Snape, sceptique.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Pansy Parkinson a plutôt bien poussé » dit Sirius, réussissant presque à garder une expression sérieuse. Les trois s'entre-regardent avant d'exploser de rire.

« Vous savez, on devrait vraiment pas… C'est pas de sa faute… » Lupin tente de tous les arrêter, mais même lui a du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

Franchement, je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec eux. Pansy ne sera jamais jolie.

« Que pensez-vous de Millicent Bulstrode ? C'est une Serpentard, après tout… » suggère Sirius, et les rires continuent. Finalement, ils se calment.

« Hermione Granger ? » propose tranquillement Lupin. Oh, Merlin non, faites qu'ils ne se moquent pas de moi ! S'il vous plaît, les laissez pas faire !

« Ah, la délectable Miss Granger » lâche Snape d'une voix traînante, et je suis honnêtement incapable de dire s'il est sarcastique ou pas. Je réalise soudainement que je retiens ma respiration, priant pour qu'ils ne se moquent pas de moi. Je ne pourrais vraiment pas le supporter, après l'échec de la mission de ce soir. Il se penche de nouveau dans sa chaise, et attrape quelque chose sur la table. Je ne peux pas voir ce que c'est au travers de son dos, mais le petit clic et le nuage de fumée qu'il souffle quelques instants plus tard m'informent que c'était une cigarette.

« Merlin, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas filé une de tes retenues ? » demanda Sirius, nostalgique. Son regard se perd dans le lointain. Il trouve que je suis attirante ? Wow!

Mission: ça s'améliore

« Oui, comme si la petite Gryffondor dorée avait pu sortir un orteil de la démarcation. Elle aurait été dehors à chercher Dumbledore avant que je ne puisse que suggérer l'idée… » dit Snape avec un reniflement.

Le dire à qui ?

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr » réplique Lupin, posant ses cartes indésirables au centre de la table.

« Tu saurais ça comment ? » demande Sirius, suspicieux. « Tu as exercé tes privilèges de professeur sans rien nous dire ? »

Oui, en effet, Lupin, comment tu saurais ça ? Je me glisse un peu plus près de la porte, désespérée à l'idée de manquer la réponse.

« Je ne fais que spéculer. Bien sûr, j'ai vu la façon dont elle regarde la moitié des garçons, sans parler des Professeurs de Poudlard –comme si elle voulait de les dévorer. »

Je ne peux qu'imaginer Snape arquer un sourcil incrédule, et mes suspicions sont confirmées quand Lupin le regarde et ajoute « Oui, toi aussi, Severus. »

Merde ! C'est embarrassant ! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une maniaque avide de sexe?

« Bien sûr, je peux également la sentir. »

Ah, oui, je suppose que je me sens un peu mieux –peut-être que Lupin est le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Bien sûr, maintenant, Sirius et Snape le savent aussi… ARGHHH !

« T'aurais pu me le dire un peu plus tôt ! » gronde Snape.

« Moi aussi, connard ! » renchérit Sirius.

« Aussi plaisante que me semble l'idée d'arriver à mes fins avec Hermione, je ne pense pas franchement que ça serait approprié. Et pas pour vous non plus ! »

Chiotte, trois hommes parfaitement baisables me veulent, et je reste dans le couloir. C'est n'importe quoi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai encore assez de bon sens, même dans mon état, pour leur donner le temps de changer de sujet avant que j'entre. Genre, dix secondes, ça devrait suffire.

« Hermione » dit Lupin en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Je pensais que tu étais en bas, à profiter de la fête ?

-Y a rien qui mérite que je m'y attarde » je réplique. J'adore la vue de ses trois-là se tortillant sous mon regard scrutateur. « Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Sirius fait un petit bruit étranglé.

« Pardonnez ma présomption Miss Granger, mais nous jouons avec de l'argent » me gronde Snape. On est embarrassé, pas vrai, Professeur ? Oh, quel dommage…

« Oh, eh bien, je pense que je vais au lit, dans ce cas » je réponds, sachant très bien, d'après l'expression sur le visage de Sirius, qu'il ne me laissera aller nulle part.

« Allez, ne soit pas désagréable, Severus. Miss Granger a peut-être autre chose à offrir » le contre Sirius avec espoir.

« Je crains que le Professeur Snape ait raison… Je suis à sec. » J'envoie à Sirius mon sourire le plus innocent et suis récompensée par un regard désespéré issu de ses yeux de chiots. Un sourire machiavélique remplace sa déception, et il jette un coup d'œil à Lupin, qui secoue rapidement la tête. Sirius, heureusement, n'écoute pas son ami.

« Que diriez-vous de rendre le jeu plus intéressant en levant les enchères ? » suggéra Sirius. Cette fois, je vois réellement Snape lever un sourcil intéressé.

Ooh, on dirait que le strip poker revient sur la table, au final…

En fait, ce que propose Sirius est bien plus intéressant.

« Audeo Poker.

-Excuse-moi ? » demande Snape, ne comprenant visiblement pas. Hm, j'ai une longueur d'avance sur le Maître des Potions : j'ai passé pas mal de nuits au Terrier à y jouer avec Harry, Ron et les autres Weasley.

« Un poker à défis : le gagnant de chaque tour ordonne ce qu'il veut au perdant de son choix. »

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres du Maître des Potions, et même Lupin tente de cacher son sourire, avec peu de réussite.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas » je réponds « j'en suis. »

Mission : Avance bien !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Fervesco : J'ai décidé qu'un peu de recherche était nécessaire pour cette fic (voyez comme Fervesco voulait une excuse pour traîner sur le net). Je poste ça dans un état d'ivresse avancé, et je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs présentes, quand j'aurai décuvé demain, je relirai ça et je règlerai les erreurs probablement atroces. Oh, et je sais que c'est 'pissed' et pas 'pished', mais mon autre obsession sordide, le Nain Rouge, est joué derrière moi en ce moment, et influence pas mal tout ça…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Huuum intéressant tout ça ! Je me plonge direct dans le suivant, je ne peux pas attendre !

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Roooh, mais quelle chaudasse cette Hermione... et mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle va pas être déçue

Et bien je suis pressée de voir ce que donnera cette traduction, et j'avoue que j'ai hâte : on parle quand même de GHL, quoi ! ^^

.

Ae : Merci ^^ Je t'ai envoyé l'intégrale, donc au travail ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Pas du genre qui s'écroule sur le sol des toilettes dans une mare de mon propre vomi, non, ça ne le ferait pas trop.**(Heurk, non, en effet XD)** Non, je suis la pétillante, la tout-est-incroyablement-drôle, et tiens-j'ai-le-feu-au-cul de saoularde. Et je suis hyper angoissée d'être condamnée à rester vierge jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._ (Quelle tristesse)_

.

Mission : Envoyer Hermione En l'Air. **(Yeaahhh ! ^^) **Aë : Quel enthousiasme ! C'est l'attitude à avoir !

.

Eh bien, visiblement, pas Harry. Bon, je pourrais leur proposer un plan à trois, à lui et Ginny, mais j'ai pas franchement envie._ (Tu m'étonnes !)_

.

Ron… Cher Ron. Ron a un cœur d'or, **(Et une cervelle de botruc...)****, **mais pour moi, il est comme un frère, et ça serait juste totalement malsain._ (Et sûrement très nul. Ok je sors ^^)_**(Ouais, je confirme ! ^^)**

Neville –Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'en dire plus ?_ (Ben, oui, parce qu'il est quand même devenu beau gosse non ? Ah non pardon, c'est l'acteur qui est devenu BG ^^) _Ae : Ouais XD Et cette fic date d'avant qu'il devienne canon ^^**(Pas vraiment XD)**

Dumbledore, bon, on n'en parle même pas. **(Ah bon ? J'me demande bien pourquoi XD)** En plus, McGonagall a un peu trop l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie –avec tous ces nombreux gloussements hauts perchés qui s'élèvent de leur côté. Et il est juste *un peu* trop vieux pour moi…_(Juste un peu :p)_

Des mecs, il me faut des mecs. Les jumeaux Weasley ont l'air trop occupé à préparer leurs méfaits dans leur coin pour penser à baiser, et ces cheveux roux… Bon, je préfèrerais éviter ça ce soir –je vois assez flou comme ça, merci !_ (Bah, les jumeaux Weasley quand même…) _Ae : Elle est déjà saoule, rajouter un duo roux dans l'équation assure le mal de crâne

.

Je vérifie la pièce, mais notre délicieusement sarcastique Maître des Potions n'est pas en vue._ (Dommage)_

.

« Eh ben, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le chercher ? » suggère Ginny, **(En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ma petite Ginny ^^)****, **mais même dans cet état d'ivresse avancé, je peux traduire ça comme 'casse-toi et laisse-moi tripoter Harry !'.** (On peut dire ça aussi XD)**

.

Mais après une réflexion plus intense, il est probablement préférable que ce ne soit pas le cas…_(En effet !)_

_._

A côté de lui, Sirius regarde le Professeur Snape en affichant un sourire suffisant. Sirius, en t-shirt noir moulant, ne laisse vraiment pas grand-chose à l'imagination._ (Grrr Sirius !)_

.

Merlin, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les mauvais garçons… **(Et moi donc XD)**

.

« C'est juste que la fournée de septième année de cette promotion a été assez atroce…_(Sympa…)_

-Heureux de voir que tu te limites aux septièmes années, Sev » dit Lupin avec un petit signe de tête. Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil à Sirius et ajoute « Certains d'entre nous pourraient prendre exemple._ (Ah ah ! Sirius, gros pervers :p)_

.

Bien sûr, j'ai vu la façon dont elle regarde la moitié des garçons, sans parler des Professeurs de Poudlard –comme si elle voulait de les dévorer. »_ (Pour cette phrase-là, « comme si elle serait bien contente » ce n'est pas français donc j'ai voulu trouver quelque chose d'approchant)_

Je ne peux qu'imaginer Snape arquer un sourcil incrédule, et mes suspicions sont confirmées quand Lupin le regarde et ajoute « Oui, toi aussi, Severus. »_ (En même temps, qui ne le regarderait pas avec un regard affamé ? ^^)_

Merde ! C'est embarrassant ! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une maniaque avide de sexe?_ (Apparemment…)_**(Faut croire ^^)**

.

« Aussi plaisante que me semble l'idée d'arriver à mes fins avec Hermione, je ne pense pas franchement que ça serait approprié. Et pas pour vous non plus ! »_ (Qui eut cru que Lupin serait comme ça ? ^^)_

.

« Allez, ne soit pas désagréable, Severus. Miss Granger a peut-être autre chose à offrir » le contre Sirius avec espoir._ (Pervers, pervers, pervers. Mais moi je n'hésiterai pas non plus à sa place ^^)_

.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas » je réponds « j'en suis. »_ (Tu m'étonnes !)_


	2. Chapter 2

Vous avez aimé le premier chapitre ? Les 29 autres (jusqu'à la fin de la fic, donc, les 4 parties) sont uniquement sur mon blog !

Cherchez 'Aësälys publications' ou suivez le lien dans mon profil ! Le blog propose un système d'abonnement où il suffit de noter son mail pour avoir une alerte à chaque publication. Vous pouvez aussi venir aimer ma page facebook Aësälys, où je publie tous les liens des nouveaux chapitres, et des blablas ^^


End file.
